Inugami
|season = 5 |number = 17 |epnumber = 105 |prodcode = 517 |image = 517-Takeshi puts sword to Jin's throat.gif |airdate = April 15, 2016 |viewers = 3.75 millionFriday final ratings: ‘The Amazing Race’ adjusts up |writer = Kyle McVey |director = Sharat Raju |co-stars = Hannah R. Loyd as Diana Schade-Renard Shelly Lipkin as Harrison Berman Other co-stars |objects = Treasure of the Knights Templar |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = |previous = |next = |2016 = X }} "'}} is the seventeenth episode of Season 5 of Grimm and the one hundred and fifth episode overall. It first aired on April 15, 2016 on NBC. Press Release AN ANCIENT CODE OF VENGENCE PUTS THE LIVES OF LOCAL YOUTHS IN DANGER - KEIKO AGENA AND CARY-HIROYUKI TAGAWA GUEST STAR - When the severed head of a young man is found under a bridge, Nick (David Giuntoli) and Hank (Russell Hornsby) find themselves on the case of Japanese Wesen acting on an ancient tradition of revenge. Elsewhere, Adalind (Claire Coffee) decides to go back to work at her old law firm and has her first face-to-face with Eve (Bitsie Tulloch). Silas Weir Mitchell, Sasha Roiz, Reggie Lee and Bree Turner also star. Synopsis A man pours water onto a samurai sword next to a river. Nick pulls over, and Eve telekinetically opens the passenger side door and gets in. Eve tells Nick that she ended up sleeping with Rachel while she was Renard because she didn't know how personal their relationship was. She tells Nick that Renard is cooperating with Black Claw and "Black Claw wants to take control of the government, and they're starting in Portland with Renard." Eve then asks Nick if he has noticed any changes in Adalind and Nick asks what she's talking about. Eve tells him, "The suppressant you gave her won't last, and if she becomes a Hexenbiest again, she will not be who you know now." Nick says, "Kind of been there, done that," and Eve tells him he should be prepared, before exiting the car. Teri and Dennis Johnson prepare to go out. Dennis goes to start the car as the phone rings. Teri answers it, and Roger Voorhees asks if Brian is there. Teri calls to Brian in the basement, but he tells her he isn't there. Teri apologizes to Roger and he hangs up. Teri goes downstairs and tells Brian he should call Roger back. Brian tells her he'll call Roger back after they leave. Teri goes back upstairs, and she and Dennis soon leave. Brian goes upstairs as the man from the river stands outside one of the windows. Brian then grabs a drink from the fridge as Roger knocks on the door. Brian tells him he doesn't want to talk and goes back downstairs. He sits down and finds an origami dog on the table. He looks around and the man from the river, woged as an Inugami, knocks Brian out. Brian is taken to the river where he is buried up to his neck in sand. Brian gasps awake and coughs. He then sees the man taking out his sword. Brian pleads for his life, but the man decapitates him. Nick talks to Monroe and Rosalee about what Eve told him regarding Renard. Nick tells them that Eve slept with Rachel while she was transformed as Renard and Rosalee says, "Well, I wonder what that was like." Nick also tells them that Eve warned him about Adalind becoming a Hexenbiest again, and he asks if they have any idea of when that could happen. Rosalee then tells Nick that Adalind was supposed to tell him her powers were back, as it started happening while he and Monroe were in Germany. Rosalee talks about what Adalind did to Tony and Monroe gets upset that Tony was at the spice shop. Monroe then says it's probably not a great sign that Adalind hasn't said anything and Rosalee tells Nick, "She's got to be the one to tell you, otherwise there won't be any trust at all." Renard and Rachel sleep together, and Rachel tells him that makes up for last time, which leaves Renard confused. Rachel then tells him, "Time for you to start thinking about settling down. When are you gonna pop the question?" She says voters need a married man with a happy family. Renard tells her, "I don't have a family, happy or otherwise," and Rachel tells him not to worry because he will. Nick goes to the tunnel beneath the loft and re-wraps the stick in the cloth. He starts climbing out of the opening to get back into the loft, but Adalind hears him and asks if he's alright. He tells her he was just getting water and turns on the faucet before going to bed. Adalind tells him that she has an interview at her old law firm tomorrow because she thinks it's time to return to work, as long as they let her bring Kelly. Wu wakes up from a nightmare, panting. He gets out of bed but falls to the ground. He notices a glow and fog coming from underneath his bathroom door and hears howling in the distance. He crawls over to the door and opens it, revealing a forest. He walks through the door and starts running through the forest. He wakes up in the morning and goes to his bathroom door, but everything is normal. He exhales, chuckles, and goes into the bathroom, but a bit of dirt and two leaves are on a rug next to his bed. Nick tells Monroe and Rosalee about the tunnels beneath the loft. He tells them what he knows and says that Adalind knows there is a tunnel, but he doesn't want her knowing more than that now that she is a Hexenbiest again. Nick says it has been hard to explore with Adalind being around, but she is going to an interview today, so Monroe and Rosalee volunteer to have a look while Adalind is away. Nick yawns as he arrives at the precinct. Nick updates Hank on Adalind being a Hexenbiest again and what Eve said about Renard. Hank gets a call regarding their next case. Nick and Hank meet Wu at the scene of Brian's head. Wu tells them who found the head and that they have been unable to find the body, which makes it harder to identify who it is. Wu says there is no blood trail that they've found and no surveillance in the area. Nick then tells him to start with missing persons. Adalind meets with Harrison Berman, who expresses his happiness that Adalind is returning to the firm. Berman says they can talk about when she can start, and Adalind tells him she can start whenever they're ready for her. Berman says they're ready and woges into a Lausenschlange. He tells Adalind, "It'll be nice to have a Hexenbiest back in the firm. Assuming you are still available in that capacity." Adalind looks at him before she woges, telling Berman, "Same as ever." Nick tells Hank that the medical examiner's report says that Brian's head was severed by a surgically-sharp blade. Wu walks up and tells Nick and Hank that they have a possible ID on the victim as the parents reported him missing, and it was the only report last night. Nick and Hank meet with Brian's parents. Nick and Hank ask some questions before the Johnsons lead them to the basement to look around. Dennis tells Nick and Hank about Brian and Roger recently being found guilty of criminally negligent homicide for the death of their friend, Kuma. Dennis says that Brian didn't want to talk to anyone after Kuma's death, and he then asks Nick and Hank to tell them what happened. Nick says that they believe Brian was murdered, and both of the Johnsons are shocked and get emotional. Hank asks if there was any sign of a break in or struggle and Dennis says no, but he points out that they found Brian's phone on the ground. Hank puts Brian's phone in an evidence bag and Nick picks up the origami dog from the floor. After Dennis sees the origami dog, he says that Jin Akagi, Kuma's dad, must be responsible for what happened to Brian. Dennis says that Jin never believed that the shooting was an accident and that he threatened Brian and Roger in the courtroom. Hank gets a call and tells the caller that he and Nick will be there as soon as they can. Teri asks if that call was about Brian, and Hank says they don't know yet. He and Nick leave, and he tells Nick that a body was found without a head. Monroe and Rosalee open the door to the tunnels. They walk up to the door and Monroe notes that it is watertight. Rosalee suggests that there is water on the other side and Monroe asks, "Like what? The ocean?" He hands Rosalee the lantern and goes to open the door, but Rosalee stops him. Monroe tells her Nick has already opened it and Rosalee suggests that maybe it was low tide. Monroe unlocks the door and tells Rosalee perhaps they should hold their breath just in case before he opens the door. Once he opens the door, they step inside and look down the dark pit that follows, and Rosalee asks Monroe how deep he thinks it is. Monroe says there is only one way to find out, and he starts climbing down the ladder. Nick and Hank meet with Wu at the scene of Brian's body. Wu says that Brian was buried up to his neck, which is why it took so long to find the body. Wu pauses and groans as he gets head pain. Nick asks if he is feeling okay and Wu says, "Yeah. Just a little headache. But not as bad as Brian's, so I'm not complaining." Hank notes that Brian was buried standing up, and Nick gets a call from Teri, telling him that Dennis is on his way to Jin Akagi's house because he thinks Jin killed Brian. Dennis arrives at Jin and Madoka Akagi's house. Madoka answers the door and Dennis goes inside, calling for Jin. Madoka says she is calling the police and Jin runs up from behind, woged as a Kitsune, and knocks Dennis out. Nick and Hank then pull up in front of the house. They go inside the house and Madoka says Dennis came into their house and attacked her husband. Jin says all he did was defend himself and that "Dennis Johnson needs to be locked up where his son should have been." Nick tells the Akagis that Brian was murdered as Dennis sits up. Dennis says something attacked him, but he doesn't know what. Hank helps Dennis up and they leave the house. Nick asks the Akagis if they can tell him where they were last night and Jin asks, "We were assaulted in our own home and you're questioning us as if we're murderers?" He tells Nick they're not answering any questions without their lawyer present and Nick tells him, "Then you're gonna want to talk to your lawyer." Nick and Hank talk to Dennis at the precinct. Dennis tries to describe his attacker by saying, "It happened pretty fast. It was kind of white, and it had these really blue eyes." Wu lets Nick and Hank know that Jin and his attorney have arrived and Nick tells Wu where to put them. Nick and Hank go talk to Jin, and Jin introduces his attorney, Takeshi Himura. Takeshi says that the Akagis do not plan to press charges against Dennis. Hank says they need to know where Jin was last night and Takeshi says he and Madoka were at a fundraiser. He gives Nick and Hank a sheet of paper with names of 25 people who can corroborate that they were there. Jin expresses his displeasure for Brian and Roger's punishment over Kuma's death. Hank notes that Dennis brought up how Jin threatened Brian in court and Takeshi brings up Jin's emotional state at the time. Hank says, "We still need a follow up. Now, one of the boys you threatened was murdered." Jin denies killing anyone and Takeshi says, "If you had any real evidence, you would charge my client. This conversation is over." He and Jin leave, and Hank tells Nick, regarding Jin, "I believe he's connected to this somehow. Now, there's motive out there. We just don't know who it belongs to." Monroe and Rosalee get to the bottom of the ladder and Monroe says, "Nick was right. I think this is part of the old Shanghai Tunnels." Rosalee asks how far they plan on going and Monroe says he guesses they'll find out. They come across a skeleton and Rosalee says, "Oh, my. I think this is far enough." Nick and Hank talk to Roger Voorhees and his mom at the precinct. They question Roger about the night that Kuma was killed and Roger tells them that Brian came over, and they started drinking and smoking weed. Roger says that Kuma brought a sword over, impressing Brian. Roger then went upstairs and got his dad's gun, which was his dad's grandfather's when he was a policeman in Chicago. Roger's mom says she regrets keeping the gun and doesn't know why she didn't get rid of it after her husband died. Roger says he opened the case with the gun, Brian picked it up, and it accidentally went off. He says that the bullet hit Kuma and he died. Nick says that according to the police report, there were two shots, and Hank tells Roger, "You don't pull a trigger after it goes off the first time unless you mean to." Roger's mom looks at Roger and shakes her head, but Roger tells her he wants to tell them what really happened. His mom tells him they won't believe him, but Roger continues talking about what happened. He says that after the gun went off the first time, Kuma turned into some kind of animal and Roger dropped the gun, causing it to fire again. This time the bullet hit Kuma, killing him. Roger's mom says she couldn't let Roger say he saw Kuma turn into some kind of animal in court because it was obviously the drugs affecting him, but Roger denies it being the drugs and says that Brian saw what he saw too. Nick and Hank leave the room and decide they need to talk to the Akagis off the record. Nick and Hank go to the Akagis' house and Nick says they'd like to talk off the record. He says they just talked to Roger about what happened and Jin tells him that whatever Roger said was a lie. Nick says that Roger said he saw Kuma woge, and Jin says he doesn't know what he is talking about. Nick tells him, "Yeah, you do. And this is where it gets interesting. You're Wesen. I'm a Grimm. And we have a lot to talk about." Jin and Madoka both woge, and Jin then tries to shut the door, but Nick stops the door from closing. Nick and Hank go into the house and say they need to know about the swords hanging on the wall. Jin asks why and Nick tells him what happened to Brian. Jin and Madoka both think that method of killing sounds like an Inugami. They tell Nick and Hank a little about what an Inugami is and Jin says, "They're bound in servitude to a family, and they're only called upon to protect or avenge. And when they kill, they follow a very specific ritual." Jin says they don't have an Inugami because the only way to bind one to your family is to save its life. Madoka then realizes that her father saved the life of his best friend, Takeshi, when they were kids. Jin says that can't be, but Madoka tells him, "It has to be. He was my father's best friend, and when my father passed away, he always looked after me. But I never thought he was Inugami." Madoka tries calling Takeshi, but she doesn't get an answer. Hank says they need to get to Roger's house and Jin says to take him with them because he can help. Jin tells them, "He's doing this for us. If I tell him to stop, he should stop." Monroe and Rosalee climb up the ladder to the loft. Monroe is about to climb out of the opening, but Adalind returns home, so he closes the door. He tells Rosalee and they both climb back down the ladder. After knocking out Roger and his mom, Takeshi takes Roger from his house. Nick, Hank, and Jin arrive at the Voorhees' house. Hank checks on the officer that was watching the house and Nick checks on Roger's mom to make sure they are both still alive. Nick asks where Takeshi is going and Jin says he is probably going to perform the sacrifice near a bridge. Nick says to call him so they can try to track his phone. Jin tries, but Takeshi doesn't answer. Nick says, "We can still track him. We'll just have to start with the bridge he's already been to." Takeshi works on burying Roger as Nick gets a call from Wu, who tells them that they got a hit on Takeshi's phone near the bridge that he killed Brian. Monroe and Rosalee wait around at the bottom of the ladder. They hear the elevator and Monroe climbs up the ladder to see if Adalind is leaving, but instead he sees Eve walk out of the elevator. Adalind asks if she is there to kill her and Eve tells her Juliette might have been, but she isn't. Monroe climbs back down the ladder and tells Rosalee that Eve is there. Adalind asks what she wants and Eve tells her they haven't had a chance to talk face-to-face. Adalind says she doesn't think they have a lot to talk about and Eve tells her, "We don't, but things are happening very fast and there is something you do need to know. You will be approached by Black Claw. They will try to draw you in." Adalind asks why they would want her and Eve tells her that Hexenbiests are valuable. Adalind says she isn't a Hexenbiest anymore and Eve tells her she's lying, but she doesn't blame her because she's scared like she should be. She then threatens Adalind by saying, "If you hurt Nick... I will come for you," before leaving the loft. Nick, Hank, and Jin park near Takeshi's car. They split up to look for him as Takeshi takes his sword out. He woges as Roger pleads for his life. Jin runs up, telling Takeshi not to do this. Takeshi says, "I am bound by tradition and honor to avenge your family." Jin woges and says, "I release you from whatever tradition you think you must do." Takeshi tells Jin, "You may be weak, but I am not." He starts to swing his sword and Jin runs towards Takeshi, and Takeshi puts the sword up to his throat. Takeshi says, "By honor, I cannot harm you or your family. But you will not stop me!" He throws Jin to the side and raises his sword, but Nick tackles him. Nick and Takeshi begin fighting, and Nick disarms Takeshi of his sword. Takeshi is able to knock Nick to the ground, but Nick kicks him away and quickly gets up. Nick soon throws Takeshi to the ground. Takeshi reaches for his sword, but Hank steps on it. Jin runs over to Roger and Roger tells him it was an accident that Kuma was killed. Jin tells him he knows and starts to help get Roger free. Nick gets a text from Monroe letting him know that he and Rosalee are trapped in the tunnel. Renard arrives home. Rachel stands at the top of the stairs and says, "Sean. I was going to call, but I thought the surprise would be better." Renard asks what surprise and Rachel signals for someone to walk over to her. Renard is surprised to see Diana as her eyes briefly glow purple. Diana runs down the stairs to hug Renard and he says, "You're such a big girl now." As the two hug, Renard looks up toward Rachel at the top of the stairs and nods at her gratefully. Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Hexenbiest *Löwen *Lausenschlange *Kitsune *Inugami Diseases *Lycanthropia (side effects) Videos Select Scene Production Notes *Filming for this episode began on January 27, 2016. *Footage from was reused (flashback). Continuity *Nick, Hank, and Monroe learn that Adalind's suppressant has worn off. *Wu has more side effects from being scratched by a Lycanthrope. *Adalind meets Eve for the first time. *Rachel brings Diana to Renard. *Monroe and Rosalee go deeper into the tunnels under Nick and Adalind's loft. *Adalind goes in for an interview at her old law firm. *Adalind woges for the first time since her suppressant wore off. *Monroe learns that Tony visited the spice shop while he and Nick were in Germany. Trivia *This is the first episode since in season 3 to be written by Kyle McVey and the first episode that he wrote solo. *The address of the Voorhees' residence, 517 Northwest Hamilton, is a reference to the episode number. *The name Kuma (熊) means "bear" in Japanese. References